Lugia
/ |gen=Generation II |species=Diving Pokémon |type=Psychic |type2=Flying |metheight=5.2 m |imheight=17'01" |metweight=216.0 kg |imweight=476.2 lbs. |ability=Pressure |dw=Multiscale |color=White |body=09 }} Lugia (Japanese: ルギア Rugia) is a / Legendary Pokémon. It is the Version Mascot for Pokémon Silver along with its remake, Pokémon SoulSilver. Biology Physiology Lugia is an immense, draconian and mythical Pokémon with avian qualities. It has silver-white feathers over most of its body, except for its blue underbelly. Lugia has ten fins running along its back, which stand upward while flying, but lie flat on its back in the water and on land. The fins are used as rudders for steering in the air and are flattened in the water to reduce resistance. It has two, powerful rear legs with three-toed feet, and two wings with large, finger-like feathers, giving the appearance of hands. Its eyes are masked with two dark blue fins, and two similar spikes are at the end of its long tail. Lugia's head tapers to a point and it has a serrated beak, which bears similarities to a dragon's maw. It may be inspired by the Wyvern, a mythical, draconic creature that stands on two legs, wings that function as hands and often has a barbed tail. Its child Silver is unfortunately not in the games, but appears in the anime. Natural abilities Lugia has the ability Pressure, which causes the opposing Pokémon to double its PP usage in battle. Behavior Known as the Guardian of the Seas, Lugia is tremendously intelligent and is very gentle with the life around it, despite its colossal size. Due to the fact that it can blow houses away with the single flap of its wings, it isolates itself deep within the great current, to prevent it from harming civilization. Lugia is also intelligent enough to even speak telepathically, like Mewtwo. It can gracefully fly through the skies and sometimes resembles a bird. It is closely related to Ho-Oh, which is considered to be its rival or polar opposite, as Ho-Oh is the Guardian of the Skies. The two once both resided in Ecruteak City atop the Tin and Brass Towers and were worshiped by humans until the Brass Tower burnt to the ground and both flew away. Lugia and Ho-Oh are the mascots of Pokémon Gold and Silver, as well as the remakes HeartGold and SoulSilver. Strangely, the two Pokémon have completely different types. Fire and Psychic is a very unusual match up, this is also strange because Lugia knows Water-type attacks, giving Ho-Oh the disadvantage in battle. This may be a reason that these Pokémon have never battled each other in the anime. It is also known that if Lugia flaps its wings, it causes a 40 day storm. It is highly intelligent, and because of the devastating power it could accidentally inflict, it isolates itself deep underwater and tends to sleep in solitude. Lugia is the only known Pokémon that learns Aeroblast. It is extremely rare and is hardly ever seen. Evolution Lugia does not evolve, but in Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness there is a Shadow counterpart of Lugia, who is controlled by Cypher - appropriately named Shadow or Dark Lugia. Game info Game locations Stats Pokédex entries Learnset Leveling Sprites |type2 = |gldspr = G 249 front.png |gldsprs = Lugia(G)SpriteShiny.png |slvspr = S 249 front.png |slvsprs = Lugia(S)SpriteShiny.png |cryspr = C 249 front.gif |crysprs = |rbysapspr = RS 249 front.png |rbysapsprs = ShinyLugiaGenIII.png |emeraldspr = E 249 front.gif |emeraldsprs = ShinyLugia(E)Sprite.gif |frlgspr = RS 249 front.png |frlgsprs = ShinyLugiaGenIII.png |dpspr = DP 249 front.png |dpsprs = ShinyLugia(DPPt).png |ptspr = DP 249 front.png |ptsprs = ShinyLugia(DPPt).png |hgssspr = HGSS 249 front.png |hgsssprs = Shiny Lugia HGSS.png |IIback = Lugia(Back)SpriteGSC.png |IIbacks = LugiaShiny.png |IIIback = Lugia(Back)Sprite.png |IIIbacks = LugiaRed.png |IVback = GenIVLugiaBack.png |IVbacks = GenIVShinyLugia.png |bwspr = Lugia BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Lugia BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = Lugia BW Back.gif |Vbacks = |xyspr = Lugia XY.gif |xysprs = Lugia Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Lugia XY.gif |orassprs = Lugia Shiny XY.gif |VIback= Lugia Back XY.gif |VIbacks= Lugia Back Shiny XY.gif}} Anime Lugia appears as a protagonist in The Power Of One. Lawrence III, a Pokémon collector, travels to the Shamouti Islands to add the Legendary Bird trio to his collection, and in the process hoping to lure out Lugia. In the episode Around the Whirlpool when Ash and co. fall into a sea filled with Whirlpools, an unknown Lugia (the parent of the baby Lugia referenced below) saves them by calming the currents. They only see the silhouette of the Lugia for a brief moment though and are unable to properly identify the Pokémon. A baby Lugia named Silver was featured in the episodes The Mystery is History, A Parent Trapped!, and A Promise is a Promise in the Pokémon Anime series. This Lugia was the target of Team Rocket in order to lure out its parent. A Lugia also appears in MS018: Pokémon The Movie - Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, where it is summoned by Hoopa to aid in the battle against Hoopa Unbound. * Lugia (MS002) * Lugia (anime) * Silver (Pokémon) * Lugia (MS018) * Wind Lugia Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness a Lugia was captured by Cipher and was turned into a Shadow Pokémon. This Lugia became known as XD 001, the first of a project to create many Shadow Lugia. Unlike other Shadow Pokémon, Shadow Lugia has different colors from most Lugia. This is one of two ways to get Lugia without a cheating device or event; the other is to play through Pokémon SoulSilver. Trivia * Due to similar body features it is speculated that Lugia was supposed to be the final evolution of Togepi, but was made a legendary before the games' release. * Lugia's wings resemble hands. * Although Lugia is a genderless Pokémon, it sounds masculine in the movie. * Lugia is the only known Legendary Pokémon to be able to have offspring. (Besides Latias, Manaphy and Latios). * Lugia's ability to learn Water-type moves may be due to its inclination to stay near the bottom of the sea to restrict its powers. * Most people confuse Lugia as being a Water-type because Lugia can learn a variety of Water-type moves. * Despite its body shape, Lugia is not a dragon type like Gyarados, and Aerodactyl. *It is often misunderstood that the ranged attack used by Lugia (MS002) is either Aeroblast or Hyper Beam, but officially it is named as "Lugia Beam" and is regarded as an unique move of its own.Lugia Beam * Lugia is the 'Trio Master' of the legendary birds as seen in Pokémon 2000. * Lugia and Ho-Oh could be references to Noah's Ark from the Bible, Lugia being the 40 day storm and Ho-Oh being the rainbow after the storm. * Despite the fact that it can create storms with its wings, it can't learn Hurricane. ** Interestingly, Articuno and Moltres can. * Lugia is the only Legendary Pokémon to be part of Viz Media's Pokémon All-Stars DVD series. * Lugia has been the mascot of three games, namely: Pokémon Silver, Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, and Pokémon SoulSilver, making it the record holder of most number of times used as a game mascot. * Before the introduction of Pokémon Gold and Silver, Lugia was known as "Pokémon X." In the anime, Dr. Namba also refers to Lugia as "Pokémon X." ** Perhaps coincidentally, it also is known by its codename, 'X'D001, in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness—also long before its true identity is revealed. * In Gold and Silver, Lugia, like Ho-Oh, has the same encounter music as normal wild Pokémon. The same was true for the Legendary beasts before they received unique encounter music in Crystal. However, Lugia and Ho-Oh got their own unique battle themes in HeartGold and SoulSilver. * Despite not being a Water type, Lugia has occasionally been depicted as a Water-type in the Trading Card Game. * Lugia is tied with Ho-Oh for the highest base Special Defense of all Flying types. * In the book adaptation of The Power of One, Lugia is mistakenly referred to as a Water/Flying type Pokémon. * Lugia's Generation IV, V, and VI Pokédex entries that mention it being able to cause a 40-day storm may be a biblical reference to Noah's Ark. * When Lugia's Shiny form is shown in Pokémon Stadium 2, it is green rather than pink. * In Pokémon GO, both Lugia and Ho-Oh are the hardest to capture after the player or groups defeat it in Raid Mode due to its extremely low success rate of 2% of capturing it despite using the strongest berries such as the Golden Razz Berry. He is later followed by Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Entei, Raikou and Suicune as its success rate is 3% to capture it. * Also in Pokémon GO when the player makes the legendary Pokémon as a Buddy, Lugia along with Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Entei, Raikou, Suicune and Ho-Oh are the hardest to get their candies which is in 20kms. Origin Lugia's tendency for being underwater resembles plesiosaurs. It is also possible that Lugia may be based on Ryūjin, a dragon who lived on the ocean floor and was the Shinto god of the sea. The two have similarities in mythology, and Lugia's Shiny colors (red and white) are the same colors as the coral Ryujin's palace was made of. Lugia's avian body, coloration and face-markings suggests that it may be somewhat based on the grey heron. The beluga whale, a white whale with a similar body shape and coloration to Lugia, may also be a basis for Lugia's design and name. Lugia's back fins and tail spikes are reminiscent of the Stegosaurus. Name origin Lugia may be derived from lutetium (a silverish element), which in turn is named after Lutetia (the Roman name for Paris, the city of light). It may also involve Lugeo (Latin for to lie dormant, alluding to the way Lugia lies at the bottom of the sea) and luna (Latin for moon). Alternatively, it may come from beluga whale. It may also incorporate deluge. Gallery 249Lugia OS anime.png 249Lugia OS anime 2.png 249Lugia OS anime 3.png 249Lugia XY anime.png 249Lugia XY anime 2.png 249Lugia Dream.png 249Lugia Pokemon Stadium.png 249Lugia-Shadow XD.png 249Lugia-Shadow XD 2.png 249Lugia Pokemon Battle Revolution.png 249Lugia Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Gates to Infinity.png Lugia-GO.png Lugia trophy SSBM.png Lugia trophy SSBB.png Lugia trophy SSBWU.png 249Lugia TCG Model.jpg Lugia HeartGold SoulSilver TCG artwork.jpg Lugia Call of Legends.jpg Lugia Pokemon Plasma Storm.jpg PokePark-Blue Artwork.jpg Lugia WTP EP143.png|Lugia in Episode 143's whos that pokemon segmant Pokémon HGSS pre-order toy figures.jpg|Figurines of Ho-Oh and Lugia from Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver pre-order versions References Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Trio Masters Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Large Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut Category:Tower Duo